Task Force: PIXEL
|leader(s) = *Command *Proxy|active = 1992-present|engagements = *Yugoslav Wars *War in Afghanistan *War on Terror **Operation: Backstab **First Pixel Gunner Insurgency **Second Pixel Gunner Insurgency *The Infection **Battle for San Blocksisco ***Operation: Dark Moon **Defence of Checkpoint Alpha **Battle for Blockous Stadium **Rescue of Pixel 4-2 **Battle of Alcatraz ***Operation: Exodus **The Cleanup of the Infected *The Coded Invasion of Pixelarica **Battle of Los Blockous ***Attack on Firebase Mako ***Operation: Chimera ****Battle of Hollywood ****Battle of Beverly Hills **Battle of Megalopolis ***The NSA Building Raid **The Centurion Armament Conspiracy ***The Black Paladin-Centurion Armament Incident ***Operation: Tempest ***Hunt for Adam Elderstone ***Attack on the Hamburg Summit ***Battle of Centurion Armament *Operation: Catalyst **The Coded Invasion of the World ***The Coded Invasion of Europe ****Battle of Marseilles ****Chechen-Russian Border Clash ****London Uprisings ****Capture of Erebus Haxon ****X-Hour *****Battle for Bunker X **Hunt for the Newbie |known_members = *Command (Commanding Officer) *Proxy (Field Commander) *Pixel Company **Team Pixel One ***Pixel 1-1 ***Pixel 1-2 ***Pixel 1-3 ***Pixel 1-4 **Team Pixel Two ***Pixel 2-1 **Team Pixel Three **Team Pixel Four (Killed)|base = Firebase Mako}} 'Task Force: PIXEL '''is a faction that appears in the storyline of Co-Op Campaign. It is a Tier One special forces unit formed by the United States of Pixelarica. There were mainly part of the defensive force that was involved to combat the monsters/infected, as well as other engagements throughout the storyline. Description Task Force: PIXEL is a covert, Tier One special forces unit and counter terrorism unit that operate on Pixelarican grounds. The main force is comprised of Pixel Company, which is made up of the best operatives from both Pixelarica's and foreign nations' special forces, and military groups, most notably from DEVGRU, Delta Force, the 75th Ranger Regiment, and Marine Force Recon. Meanwhile, some operatives are from other foreign special forces groups, such as the Special Air Service from the United Kingdom and Australia, Joint Task Force 2 from Canada, and the Kommando Spezialkräfte from Germany. The task force is equipped with the latest military technology, including next generation firearms, armor, and gadgets. As well as experimental firearms developed by Area 52 Defense Development Agency. Though known by the public, the task force's operations are classified and most operatives disguised themselves as the Pixelarican Army. If an operative dies while on a mission, its information will not be released to the public, and its body will be quickly cremated. While, information regarding his/her death will be censored to the family members of the operative. History During the Yugoslav Wars, the United States government has authorized a task force comprised of several black ops members to support the United Nation's intervention of the war. Some of their operations include assassinations, kidnappings, sabotage, and espionage that would lead to the breakup of Yugoslavia. 9 years later, the task force was reassigned to Afghanistan from the wake of the September 11 attacks as part of the Coalition's intervention, until 2014, where many of Pixelariaca's forces pulled out. Meanwhile, the task force operated in the Middle East to combat terror cells that could be a threat to Pixelarican interests, as well as threats towards Israel. However, any operations outside of US jurisdiction was cancelled after the 2010 Arab Spring revolution, to prevent Middle Eastern governments from suspecting any Pixelarican influence from the protests. From there on, they mainly serve as a special forces unit operating on Pixelarican soil. They were quickly put onto the front lines against domestic threats, as well as international threats by Pixelarican's interests. Operation Backstab In 2019, Task Force: PIXEL were assigned to monitor and intervene with a domestic cell of the Pixel Gunners; a group of anti-capitalistic terrorists that were responsible for several sabotages and incidents resulting in the 2018 Stock Market Crash. They were later tipped off of a large shipment of weapons coming in the San Blocksisco Harbour at 11:15 pm, in which the force manages to intervene. Harbor Assault The team manages to infiltrate the harbour and stop the trade from happening, however the raid soon turned into a firefight as the Pixel Gunners called in reinforcements and fortified the warehouses, holding dock workers as hostages in the main office. Two teams stormed into the loading yard and into the warehouse, eliminating any resistance and rescuing the hostages. Takedown Afterwards, some elements of the task force assisted local police forces to capture one of the alleged shotcallers of the organization, by raiding his mansion later that night. The Los Blockous Police Department's SWAT team worked with the task force and assaulted the compound in abandoned mansion boarded up to prevent the capture of the shotcaller. After battling through remaining Pixel Gunner resistance, the shotcaller was arrested in his office and was taken into the FBI's headquarters for interrogation. The Infection Events Prior Before the events of the Campaign, the NSA has detected several unidentified creatures in parts of San Blocksisco. To prevent mass panic, several agents were dispatched, with support from a team of Task Force: PIXEL operatives. However, the several creatures soon grew to thousands and started attacking the inhabitants of San Blocksisco. Operation: Dark Moon The spread of the infection has caused the Pixelarican Army to quarantine San Blocksisco immediately, making a no-go zone that spread almost through the peninsula. Several Task Force: PIXEL teams were dispatched to aid the army's support of the mass evacuation of the city, and the containment of the infection and monsters as the government has declared a state emergency. During of which some teams (mainly Team Pixel One and Team Pixel Three) were involved in the defence of Checkpoint Alpha 1-1 and Alpha 1-2 from the monsters, another being dispatched to the Edward Johnson Health Center, and another on the Golden Gate Bridge. Team Pixel Two manages to successfully defend the checkpoint when several F-18's destroyed the rest of the horde. The Stadium The task force is then ordered for the clearing of the Blockous Stadium as a forward operating base and an evacuation center. After battling through the alleyways to the landing zone, the team were the first units inside the stadium, there they managed to clear out any infected, as well as save a couple of civilians and security guards in washroom. Even dealing with a mutated hockey player in the ring by shooting down the scoreboard. The rest of the attacking force eliminated any remaining forces, and started the creation of the FOB. The Hospital After several hours at the forward operating base, Command has informed the team of Team Pixel Four disappearance from their mission in the hospital to retrieve blood samples from several infected patients. Command informs that they will be sent in via helicopters to the rooftop of the hospital. Afterwards, the task force manages to fight their way through countless of former patients and hospital staff, where they see the mangled bodies of members of Pixel Four in the MRI room, where the sounds of chainsaws revving can be heard. The task force retreats from the hospital after the doors have been breached, getting chased by the countless number of infected behind them. They boarded the helicopter and flew off, where the explosion from the upper floors can be seen. The Prison The helicopter pilot started growling, and occasionally lost control of the flight stick. Claiming he has a massive headache, he soon started attacking and biting the co-pilot, a member manages to shoot both but the helicopter crash lands on the roof of the overrun prison of Alcatraz. Comms to PIXEL HQ has been destroyed, thinking that the entire team has been killed in the crash, the Pixelarican Air Force has been tasked with destroying the evidence; where would bomb in 7 minutes and 15 seconds, due to the blood samples having potential classified information of the infection and the risk of the task force's bodies being exposed. Losing comms because of the crash, the task force were forced to fight their way into the infected prison and find a way to the communication room, signalling Command of their position and for an evac boat. On shore. gives the samples to a FEMA outpost. The Clean Up Task Force: PIXEL was later tasked of clearing out the remaining monsters from several locations to setup a qurarintine zone. Pixel 2-2 (the player's team) were tasked of clearing out a block of monsters on Jackson Street. After clearing out the remaining monsters near a couple of apartments, a Blockmart, a gas station, and the alleyways of the street, Operation Dark Moon was called off, ending the first chapter of the campaign. The Invasion The Events Before the Invasion After a week after the infection, Task Force: PIXEL were assigned to continue with Operation: Backstab, where they tracked an entire terror cell near a shantytown in the border of Mexico. The team manages to retrieve a laptop containing information of documents about a virus dubbed 'The Bug'. Assuming that this is a virus that could be used for cyberwarfare on financial institutions, the documents were sent to the NSA for further investigation . Firebase Mako Firebase Mako was one of the main bases for the task force, due to its isolation out in an island located off the coast of California. After the operation, the task force were debriefed, and were on-call for the next operation. However, one of the technicians reports that the defense systems are shutting down automatically. After a few seconds of confusion, and several members of the task force readying up. Artillery strikes rained down upon the base, several operatives later reports of unknown neon enemies attacking the base and spawning into the outside of the base via capsules. The entire task force defends the base until reinforcements arrive, as these enemies can be seen near the beaches of Los Blockous, and other West Coast states. Operation: Chimera Operation Chimera was quickly executed, where all task force fireteams are to be sent behind the frontlines of the city to ease the assaulting force of the neon enemies. Where the Pixelarican Army and the California National Guard can be seen held up in the Hollywood Hills due to the neon hordes pushing them back. Battle of Los Blockous Pixel 2-2 is sent to ease the pressure on friendly forces by destroying the enemy's heavy weaponry used to shell their positions. The task force manages to search and destroy the positions of artillery, mortars, and even tanks, which causes the initial wave of the enemy to halt. One supertank manages to spawn, however, they a managed to destroy it by using their own mortars and artillery left over against them. Battle for Beverly Hills After destroying the invasion force's materiel. The task force, accompanied by the National Guard's 4th Armored Brigade are sent to West Hollywood where they would fight through the streets to reach the foot of Beverly Hills in order to ease the defending force from a possible pincer movement by the enemies. They managed to cripple the left flank of the invasion force, as most of their support has been destroyed by the defenders. Extraction of Gordon Reaching the foot of Beverly Hills, the task force has been reassigned of a search and rescue mission for an Area 52 DDA scientist; Gordon in his mansion. Gordon informs that he has possible information about the unknown neon enemies that attacked Los Blockous, dubbed 'The Coded'. He also informed that a squad of their best soldiers will be looking for him as well due to him possessing classified information. The task force, supported by the Pixelarican Air Force, fights through the neighbourhood to reach Gordon's mansion, breaching through The Coded's front lines in the hills. After medium fighting, the task force reaches the mansion where they set up defensive positions from the remaining opposing forces in the area. Gordon invites the task force into his bunker, where he would explain The Coded's possible origins. Afterwards, Task Force: PIXEL extracts Gordon from his mansion to the extraction point farther up the hills, where they would sneak through house to house to avoid getting caught by The Coded's search party. Before boarding on the helicopter, Gordon offers the fireteam leader a USB containing a program used to disrupt The Coded's spawning in the area, instructing the team to go to the NSA building in Megalopolis and launch the program from there. Megalopolis The task force's chopper lands on top of the NSA's building; which is also The Coded's command center. Despite this, the task force manages to push through the occupants inside the offices. Even taking down the head of the invasion inside a battle mech. The task force uploads the program, causing The Coded's virus within the region to become encrypted; cutting off The Coded's ability to spawn in reinforcements from data within the area. The Centurion Armament Conspiracy With the success of a string of recent operations, crippling the invasion force in other West Coast states such as Seattle and Salem. Despite this, the Coded still holds a prominent foothold on Pixelarica, and are slowly pushing the defenders deeper into the country, with the Washington Front managing to create an bulge in the defensive lines. Attack on Area 52 ''Main Article: Black Paladin-Centurion Armament Incident With half of Pixel Company engaging in operations to relieve the West Coast, Command informs that Pixel One and Pixel Two were retasked with investigating a distress call coming from Area 52 about an armed assault by unknown heavily armed and technologically advanced combatants. Pixel Two engaged the escapers while Pixel One heads to compound to neutralize any hostiles. The task force battles through the hangers, offices, and the lab where Dark Matter technology was being researched, eliminating almost all enemies and special units, however the Dark Matter technology itself has already been stolen by the hostiles. The two elements regroup and sneak into a truck hoping to see where the technology has been taken to, while a recon drone, codenamed Greylight tracks the team's position. The two Pixel elements awaited for the trucks to stop to gain intel on the enemy's possible staging area. Greylight, then reports that the two trucks have stopped in an abandoned mining camp used as a forward base for the unknown hostiles. The two teams then sneaked out of the trucks and infiltrated deeper in the mining camp under the cover of the darkness, gaining valuable intel from communication posts, documents, and a hard drive containing contracts of those involved in the attack. However, their cover was blown after Greylight has been detected and shot down. The two elements then fought their way out of the base, through waves of the technologically advanced soldiers to the surface, where they managed to hijack one of their helicopters and escaped to a lake to be extracted. War Against Centurion Armament Main Article: Centurion Armament Conspiracy The hard drive that the task force collected confirmed that Centurion Armament was behind the attack on Area 52. Knowing that Centurion is already aware of the Pixelarican government's actions towards their personnel, and the possible attacks the company could execute, the Pixelarican government had declared a black operation against Centurion; Operation Tempest. Two Task Force: PIXEL agents; NUMA and BYTE, had previously infiltrated the organization as government inspectors and had gained access to the inner labs of the company, however weren't able to find any crucial information on the company's networks or targets. Capture of Adam Elderstone The task force has prioritized on gathering more intel on the inner workings of the company, as Centurion Armament is known for keeping their operations private from the government due to secret "deals" by Haxon himself. One known high-ranking official responsible for the management of the company in Pixelarica is Adam Elderstone; the young and troublesome president of the subsidiary, and the son of the Californian governor. The task force had split their teams to two possible locations where Elderstone could be; his private mansion in the Hollywood Hills, and his hunting resort in Northern California. Due to the company's concerns of possible attacks on their employees, heavy security measures were implemented, and the task force quickly found out that their raid turned into a firefight in the hills. The task force managed to push through the defense, and into the panic room of Elderstone, however he had previously escaped to his secondary safe house; his hunting resort. The task force, through heavy fighting by Elderstone's security detail, chases Elderstone throughout the resort and down a forest hill, where Centurion's assault teams attempt to exfil Elderstone. After tense fighting, a Centurion's helicopter was flown in but was quickly shot down, leaving Adam left under the hands of the task force. Elderstone was arrested and was sent to an unknown prison, where he would be the source of information of Centurion Armament, and the attack on Area 52. The Infiltration With Adam captured, the task force now knows that Centurion is currently developing a super virus dubbed "The Praetorian"; a virus capable of crashing government networks, then creating a backdoor to allow other viruses to flow free through the systems while security is down. Elderstone had also given important details on the security protocols within the company and had agreed to lower the level of security there in order to arrange for a government inspection on the development labs. Which, in reality is an undercover operation for the task force to gain entry into the inner labs and to get critical evidence on the company's involvements in illegal actions, such as the attack on Area 52 previously done. The Hamburg Summit With news about Centurion being infiltrated, and critical information about The Praetorian Virus and their past actions stolen. The task force now has leverage to use to take down the company with legal means, and will be used to the next UN Summit in Hamburg, Germany, discussing about the Coded's invasion on other countries, and the limits of how the private sector's involvement in war for UN members. Unknowingly to them, Haxon has planned an attack on the summit to prevent it from happening. According to witness reports, during a morning speech, multiple armed individuals in armored vehicles attacked checkpoints outside of the summit perimeter. German security teams attempted to lockdown the summit, however more individuals stormed the summit building and held the entire hostage by planting bombs around the building. The individuals claim they were part of the Pixel Gunners; and demands the UN to comply to their demands on the arrest of all targeted individuals part the private industry, the establishment of a far-left government in countries declared "corrupted by the cancer of capitalism", and the release of prisoners part of their group. Otherwise they will detonate an IED, destroying the summit building. The task force quickly mobilized after the speech, and worked with trapped GSG 9 operatives in the building after they were forced to stand down. PIXEL elements, along with GSG 9 fought through the summit building. During the fight, fireteam leaders had raised suspicions on the Pixel Gunners, as they are very well-armed, appear in great numbers, and soon to have better training than they were. Eventually leading to the conference room, where most of the hostages are placed, as well as the on-site commander of the attack. The remaining terrorists were quickly eliminated, and the commander was killed. One of the GSG 9 operatives noticed a knife that had the Centurion Armement logo on it, as well as the target's phone having a call with an unknown contact. Both teams now realized that Centurion Armament was behind the attack. Operation: Tempest With Centurion Armament now being wanted by the United Nations for crimes against humanity, the task force is now authorized and supported by other nations to take down the company and Haxon for the recent attack on the summit. The task force was sent to two locations; their research and development base in remote Alaska to their main server holding the final product of the Praetorian Virus, and their Pixelarican headquarters in Denver, Colorado to capture or kill Erebus Haxon and his associates. Operation: Tempest - Alaska The first phase of the operation is to divert the Centurion Armament's main forces by infiltrating their Arctic Lab in the Arctic region of Alaska, Pixelarica, and destroying the Praetorian Virus in a remote server located somewhere in the base, and making it as The Coded had attacked their base when they invaded Alaska. The mission was a joint operation with the U.S. Navy SEALs, due to their expertise in the sea. Within the next few hours, the task force were sent 200 KM from the Arctic Base, where the managed to navigate through the harsh tundra to link up with the SEAL team. The attack commenced by sabotaging the base's power networks, then released several captured Coded individuals in the power grid to spawn them into the base. The main force managed to eliminate most of the outer defense, due to poor communications. The task force then breached through the main entrance while the SEAL assault team breached through the back entrance. Both teams fought against the security forces inside, destroying several mechs, drones, and their elite soldiers. Eventually, they made it to the server room, where the company deployed their final option; Agent Craftian; a genetically enhanced former Task Force: PIXEL operative now mercenary, fitted with Centurion's best armor and weapons. With both sides suffering casualties, the task force managed to blow up the server room, which also triggered Agent Craftian's tracking system to go offline. The team then killed Craftian, and escaped towards the extraction zone outside Beaufort Sea. Chaos ensued as Coded members managed to copy highly advanced soldiers then used it to attack the remaining Centurion forces. The team escapes via a submarine breaking through the ice, and escaped. Operation: Tempest - Centurion's Nest With the logistics and communications at the headquarters in disarray, and most of the Centurion employees fleeing. The task force launched their final assault on Centurion Armament in Denver, Colorado. The security was quickly dealt with, however Haxon had hired teams of elite contractors to work with the security in the building, which challenged the expertise of the task force. Pixel 1-1, Pixel 2-2 and Pixel 1-3 were assigned different entrances; the main force Pixel 2-2 controlling the entrance, while Pixel 1-1 infiltrates through the basements and Pixel 1-3 through the back. The raid commenced at approximately 11:30pm, with the emergency system being overridden to prevent reinforcements from being called in. All task force began their attacks, eliminating any security or resistance. As more heavily armed security attempt to eliminate the task force, the task force drives deeper into the heart of the company and cornering Lindholm who had her laboratory set into lockdown mode. However, the task force pushed through as the police surrounded the building, preventing any escapes with even the FBI spectating, as well as Haxon, however he was cut off when an anonymous hacker found a backdoor through his enclosed network and released a DDOS attack, cutting Haxon from retrieving anymore information. Ensuingly, prototype agents were sent to defend the lab wielding Particle Buster swords with the lead security commander armed with a combat mech to defend Dr. Lindholm from the task force. All of whom were taken down and allowed the assault team to enter the lab to capture Dr. Lindholm for her involvement with the conspiracy. Lindholm began revealing her ambitions to the task force as a substitute for hearing in court, explaining that her own destiny of achieving peace through power in terms of weapons has been shot down by the government and the task force, specifically the Middle Eastern government who had been responsible for sending the company into hot water after they sent arms to them. In an attempt to restrain Lindholm, Command orders the task force to shoot her in the leg, the task force readies their weapons but Lindholm deployed her Orbital Shield before the task force could fire. A massive defensive shockwave ripples the lab afterwards, which disorintates the task force. They later proceed to chase down Lindholm up on the roof, fighting through the remaining defenses. However Centurion's helicopter managed to escape, leaving the shambles of the company into the hands of authorities and the founders on the run. Post-Operation: Tempest After the successful mission of taking down Centurion Armament's presence in Pixelarica, but failing to capture the main figureheads in the company. The task force assigns Pixel One, Pixel Three, and Hertz Four as a separate task force to hunt down the remaining Centurion employees, while the main task force assists in operation in the already demising Coded invasion of the West Coast. Several months after the operation, new developments were discovered in multiple major cities around the Western world, which prompted the task force to contaminate resources to investigate the rise of actions. Combat Roles Main Article: Class Specification Currently, there are 7 combat roles assigned to Task Force: PIXEL operatives. All roles have different loadouts and playstyles. Assault Assaulters are the basic, yet versatile class of Task Force: PIXEL. They specialize in being versatile in all ranges and situations. They have medium armor and medium mobility, and are equipped with assault rifles, pistols, a Combat Knife, and grenades. However, they are not equipped with any special gear or weapons. They are effective at all ranges. Recon Recons are the agile and fast-paced class of Task Force: PIXEL. They specialize in mobility, and tracking enemies to the fireteam. They have light armor and high mobility, and are equipped with submachine guns, pistols, a Combat Knife, and grenades. They are also equipped with the Trak-R; a Special weapon capable of highlighting tagged enemies. They are effective at short-medium range. Engineer Engineers are the defensive class of Task Force: PIXEL. They specialize in area-denial, and breaching walls for the fireteam. They have medium armor and medium mobility, and are equipped with submachine guns or shotguns, pistols, Special weapons, and a Combat Knife. They are also equipped with Turrets; able to automatically target and suppress enemies. Their shotguns are also capable of breaking through barriers and doors, capable for creating new pathways for the team. They are effective at short range. Support Supports are the heavily armed class of Task Force: PIXEL. They specialize in suppressing enemies, and resupplying ammunition to other members of the team. They have heavy armor and low mobility, and are equipped with light machine guns, pistols, a Combat Knife, and grenades, They are also equipped with an Ammo Box - an exclusive gadget to Co-Op campaign that resupplies ammo to all teammates within its radius. They are effective at medium-long range. Sniper Snipers are the long ranged class of Task Force: PIXEL. They specialize in picking off certain enemies and guarding points from enemies. They have light armor and high mobility, and are equipped with sniper rifles, machine pistols, a Combat Knife, and grenades. They are also equipped with Infrared Goggles; a special gadget that highlights enemies in low/minimal light, as well as invisible enemies. They are effective at long range. Medic Medics are the healing class of Task Force: PIXEL. They specialize in replenishing health to all teammates, as well as boosting combat effectiveness via health buffs. They have light armor and high mobility, and are equipped with submachine guns, pistols, and a Combat Knife. They are also equipped with a Health Pack; a large Health Kit capable of healing teammates and offering a temporary health regen. They are effective at close-medium range. Demolitions Demolitions are the explosive and resilient class of Task Force: PIXEL. They specialize in their explosive capabilities, and guarding points with their mines. They have heavy armor and low mobility, and are equipped with shotguns or submachine guns, pistols, a Combat Knife, and a launcher. They are also equipped with C4 Charges; a special gadget that can be planted on all surfaces and detonate at will as well as Claymore mines; a special gadget that can be planted on the group which will decimate any enemy infantry within a 10m area. They are effective at short range. Equipment Primary Assault Rifles * Army Rifle * Bad Surgeon (added in the 14.2.0 update) * Black Bandit Carbine (added in the 15.0.0 update) * Combat Rifle * Combat Carbine *Marksman * Ranger Rifle * Reaper's Call (added in the 13.3.0 update) * Secret Forces Carbine * Secret Forces Rifle Submachine Guns * Black Mamba * Casanova * Golden Friend * Kinetic Defender (Added in the 15.0.0 update) * Night Hunter * Prototype PDW (added in the 13.4.0 update) * Rapid Fire Rifle * Secret Forces SMG (added in the 14.2.0 update) * Simple Machine Gun Shotguns * Buckshot Barrage (added in the 13.2.5 update) * Simple Shotgun * Devastator * Mega Destroyer * Nightcrawler (added in the 15.2.0 update) * Tactical Shotgun * Tactical Shotgun Mk. II (added in the 15.2.0 update) Machine Guns * Assault Machine Gun * Heavy Machine Gun (as a Primary weapon) * Hero * Hardliner * Hardliner Mk. II (added in the 15.0.0 update) * Serious Argument Backup * Critical Strike (added in the 15.0.5 update) * Desert Eagle * Fast Death *Hitman Pistol * Interceptor * Mountain Wolf * Kinetic Pistol (added in the 15.0.0 update) * Pixel Gun * Police Pistol (added in the 14.2.0 update) * Special Agent * Zombie Slayer Melee * Battle Axe * Combat Knife * Dual Tactical Knives * Riot Shield (added in the 14.2.0 update) * Tactical Tomahawk (as a melee weapon) Special * Trak-R * Flaming Volcano * Nitrogen Sprayer * Tactical Tomahawk Sniper * "Blackout" (added in the 15.2.0 update) * Brutal Headhunter Mk. II * Brutal Headhunter * Combat Sniper Rifle (added in the 15.0.0 update) * Prototype (added in the 13.4.0 update) * Reaper's Whisper (added in the 15.2.0 update) * Secret Forces Marksman Rifle * Sentinel * Sniper Rifle * Winter Hunter (added in the 13.5.0 update) Heavy * "Desert Storm" * Apocalypse * Armageddon * Firestorm * Demoman (added in the 15.2.0 update) * Mines Launcher * Rocket Storm (Added in the 15.0.0 update) * SMAK * Stinger Trivia * There has been several references of the task force's, and the Newbie's appearance throughout the Campaign and vice versa: ** In the level, Exodus, the Newbie's farm can be seen on a map placed in one of the command centers inside an apartment. ** In the Bridge level's story comic, the helicopter which picks up Pixel One can be seen flying away. *** Meanwhile in the Co-Op Campaign's version of the mission, the Newbie can be seen on the ground, running towards the helicopter and waving his arms to get the attention of the pilot. ** In the Prison level's story comic, the same helicopter crashes on the roof of Alcatraz. *** Meanwhile, in the Co-Op Campaign's version of the mission, if the player quickly turns around towards the Golden Gate bridge, a small black figure can be seen falling off the bridge into the water; which is the Newbie jumping off the bridge to escape the Monsters. * During Operation Tempest, Area 52 Defense Development Agency offered both the Pixelarican Armed Forces and the task force their experimental weapons to increase combat efficiency against The Coded. * In the 13.2.5 update, the Medic class can only use submachine guns as their Primary weapon. * In the 15.0.0 update, the Engineer class can now equip Special weapons from a limited amount due to constraints of the Geneva Convention. ** In the same update, Command had informed that they will be receiving new equipment as part of joining JSOC-Echo. Gallery TFP Promo.jpg|Official artwork of the Task Force: PIXEL Assaulter class. Category:Faction Category:Co-Op Campaign